First of the first
by X-Gekkabijin
Summary: A story about the first made vampire made by Thierry and her struggle to adjust too daybreak life when she discovers her soulmate may or may not be the fourth wild power. And to make things worse, he already has a soulmate.


Tabitha Flannery glared out of the car window at the rain violently hitting the glass. She was more than used to rain but the fact it was biblical proportional rain in _Las Vegas_ of all places.

A quick glance at the rearview mirror she found her reflection to be disapointing, sullen moss green eyes framed by lots of dark lashes looked back at her, but what bothered her most was the sore and angry looking bruise on her left cheekbone she'd acquired the night before as she was being hunted down by some highly stupid but well armed vampire hunters. Great, she thought, I'm turning upto daybreak headquarters looking like I cant handle three humans with big wooden sticks. Granted she managed eventually to kill them all, but what bothered her was that she was seeing Theirry for the first time in 85 odd years in a matter of hours. He'd made her at the turn of the 20th century when she was just a simple Midnight witch living in fear in the filthy streets of Dublin. He had come to her help to do a locating spell for some lost soul and in return he reluctantly changed her. The look in his sad grey eyes when she bargained with him almost made her change her mind. But there was no way she was going to follow suite of her mother, grandmother and great grandmother and join the witch council as the maiden. She had bigger fish to fry. She wanted to travel and see the millenium rather than being married of to some ugly witchboy who she was probably related too and to be forced to do the bidding of the council.

So in return for locating the girl Thierry made her into a vampire and sent her to Belfast far away from her plotting and fury filled family. He then scarpered off to find this 'Hana' he mentioned briefly and came to see her a couple of years later to inform her that he was going back to America with such heartbreak written on his features Tabitha didnt have the heart to question him. Only helped him arrange the boat he would travel on with her adopted Lamia family Thierry had paid a hefty price to keep her safe and busy when he made her.

She was 17 when she'd been made into a vampire. And at the time had no idea that she was the first person Thierry had made into a vampire. Tabithas main concern was how her gold woven chestnut hair and swamp coloured eyed clashed with her parents blond and blue eyes with disaproval and family honour, and that she'd always wanted to live forever, what a chance! The Lamia family were good to her and never ever considered joining in europe. They kept her clothed and gave her a place to sleep for a decade then gave her the funding to leave Ireland and do as she wished. She was causing havoc in Lamia camps, bringing home her victims. Stealing from every rich Night Worlder she came across and hunting openly right on the street there house was situated. She disguised herself as a prostitute. Of course she wouldnt really sleep with these men who drunkenly lunged at her, attracted by her porcelain skin, high regal cheekbones, wide green eyes and cascades of rippling hip length chestnut hair. She merely took them down a nearby alley drank as much as she wanted (sometimes killing these men) stole there money and tottered off surprisingly quickly for such a slight girl in the uniform of belfast hookers , 3 inch heel boots and garishly coloured dress.

When she left Ireland she went to America, not to find Thierry. She had since heard he'd started some vermin loving campaign, not the daybreak of today but on rules about human treatment, and would not have approoved of her treatment or rather lack of, of humans. She travelled all over the country, spending a particuarly joyful 30 years in and around New Orleans towards the end of the century. She covorted with various counterparts, acquiring a reputation for a bloodthirsty vampire with not afterthought for humans in the slight.

Tabitha recieved the phonecall from Thierry a week ago. She'd been sleeping in a 'borrowed' garden quarter mansion in one the many luxurious bedrooms and was woken by the phone on the bedside table ringing.

"Wha...?" She mummered into the speaker peering at her watch and being greatly offended that it was only 7 o'clock in the evening, far too early for her only friend Yew Mandrill a lamia vampire and the only one who knew her exact whereabouts to call. He was a tall and lanky heartless example of vampire with ice blue eyes and sleek white blonde hair. She kept him around purely for his posessions and money. She had stopped recieving cash payments from her adopted family when her presence at a bloodbath in the 70's had reached even their ears.

"Hello Tabitha, it's..its Thierry" His melodious voice rung out of the ear piece.

Tabitha lay very still for a moment hardly breathing. How had he got this number?

"Thierry?..How did you get this number?


End file.
